Best Intentions, Worse Results
by A Banana With Hands
Summary: Hikkigaya Hachiman, who was destined to be alone forever, was now in a relationship with Yukinoshita. Promises were made, expectations fulfilled, and a future together is set in motion for all three Service Club members. Things can't go wrong, right?
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Might contain slight OOC (Out-Of-Character) involved in this story, especially with Hikigaya's point of view.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: And so, Hikigaya Hachiman notices a change.**

They say love changes a person. From my own regulations and observations, I concluded that romance and everything related to the inadequate practice were just as useful as looking at paint dry. Even more so, I consider my lack of social interactions to be a positive, where I rather converse topics that require a fully functional human brain to process. I especially dislike gossips or discussions on whoever has the biggest pair of jugs…. n-not that I've heard of it.

However, some may find this trait attractive. This isn't a proclamation for someone to hit on me, if that possibility ever happened. Even if it did happen, the chances for me and said person to be in a relationship would be nil. They might find my appeal to most romantic situations far distasteful compared to others. Hell, even Zaimokuza would be a better candidate than I am. I know I had little, rather no experience at all when it came to relationships. The closest I had to one was sending a mountain of texts to an individual where no response was had. But even more so, I know far better that it didn't involve skimming through hours and hours of romantic comedies just to have a hint of common sense (I'm looking at you, Komachi).

They say love sucks the whole essence of one's mentality like a leech sucks its host's blood. It drains the energy of both parties as they attempt their best to satisfy their partners or prove their worth in any way possible, usually the latter being the motive for those who seek to garner their social status to the top of the food chain. It was a basic game of prey and predator; where in this case the most selfish comes out on top while their partner would be drowned in sorrow as they would always feel insignificant if they can't provide. Ultimately, when I came to that conclusion, I was confused to where Yukino and I stand.

More Importantly, I didn't know how did I ended up in a relationship myself.

As I sat on the vacant seat pasted with a non-existent sign that says 'Hikigaya' on the back, I bask upon the light novel Komachi had gifted to me on my birthday no farther than a week ago. Rather surprising too, I almost didn't believe her when she said it was picked at random. I was content with having the rest of the session at the club room to be as it always was; peaceful, quiet. For someone who yearns time for myself, I did admit, I felt giddy on my step on the way to the clubroom with hopes I didn't attract attention. Being the first there proved even more satisfying when I grabbed the novel out of the bag. Where this profound energy came from, I'll never know. But it only motivated me to finish the book with ease.

Unfortunately, I realised that was impossible the moment both girls walked in the room.

I had indulged too deep into the book to be distracted by this point, and so I held it close to my face, hoping it would prove my disinterest in their conversation. Their conversation was already tolerable to begin with, despite Yuigahama's occasional 'Ha…' spoken out loud. What really bugged me was their insistence (Yukino was the one in this case) to involve me with their chit chat. Yuigahama was already understanding as she faced back to my girlfriend. Yukino in the other hand was only growing more and more determined as she noticed my lacking presence. Her eyes flickered. Yes, the same flickering of profound cynicism. In most cases, I could only groan slightly as to what she'll do or say next.

"Hachiman, what does your lack of self-esteem convey about your appearance?" even without turning my head, I could picture her mischievous grin.

"The same as what my rotten eyes gaze at; unmatched beauty" I grumbled, locking my eyes to the book to appear busy. "Also, didn't you ask the same question a day ago?"

She shrugged her shoulders, intently ignoring my question. Whatever, she seemed content with it as she faced back to Yuigahama. Their menial chatter continued as I studied the literature. Yukino was the loudest here. To be precise, she was the only one who had more words to convey. It was especially weird when you knew Yuigahama's personality as the walking chatterbox. I heard someone call out to me no longer than a minute later. I peered over the novel to find the girls having pass on the cookies to me, whilst their backs turned save for Yuigahama. They were intent on their conversation together, despite the atmosphere feeling somewhat…. strange. It had been from the start, I just hadn't cared enough to investigate.

I grabbed the MAXX Coffee that I brought to the room. I took my time, studying every word and phrase that held content. It was the most I could do to avert my attention elsewhere. I clutched the novel tighter, annoyed that the air felt intrusive, like an irritating sister pestering me to fix some problem I didn't know about. Before I knew it, I had been exchanging glances back and forth the same page to both girls. The air around me then felt noticeably strange as my attention gave in to it.

Admitting to my defeat with a sigh, I glanced over to the girls; the only source of audible sound present. I noticed Yukino's calm but talkative character which was uncanny. I eavesdropped, they were advice regarding Yuigahama's leadership attributes. I studied Yuigahama, and her fading curiosity.

Ah, Yuigahama. I may have found the problem.

"Hikki, is something wrong?" She may have caught me staring.

"Nothing, just wondering if you're taking Yukino's biased advice well" That statement might be debatable, but I was intent on covering up the embarrassment from getting caught.

Yukino held her head straight up, a calm but thinly masked mischievous demeanour was only the beginning to our banter. "Of course they're biased to someone who is a masochist. I was giving advice so she would not refer to you for help"

"Ah, so you're passing on my teachings? Very good of you, my student"

Rolling your eyes wouldn't do justice, Yukino. "Then, would you do the honours?" She pulled her chair sideways to give way for me and Yuigahama to face one another.

I gave a blank stare to nowhere as I put my thinking cap on. From the corner of my eye, I noticed they were bracing for whatever I had to say, particularly Yuigahama, who seemed on alert from her shoulders tensing up. Was I really that bad at giving advice? Regardless, I had already placed my book down. I could already guess that this might take a while for me to explain, especially with her lack of vocabulary being an inconvenience.

After a short brainstorm, I asked a simple question, "Have you been a leader of any club before this?"

She took her time to figure out if that was true, scratching, rubbing and lightly tapping her forehead. No doubt she was having difficulty recalling some memory. No, it could just be she never had been a group leader. Being a part of a position that high for any club, even when it's short-lived, isn't a small matter. Some might consider it an achievement too, which is why memories like them last longer.

She responded with a solemn shrug, "I don't think so… I doubt they'd let me, but I have been known to give advices". Well, it does sound like the Yuigahama everyone was accustomed to.

"Then, have these people heeded your advice, or at least contemplated on using it?"

Again, another shrug of her shoulders, "N-Not really…. At least, I don't think so. Maybe I did… but then again…"

I've straighten my seat, sitting with body and eyes direct to Yuigahama. I did so to convey a message properly, now that I'm confident I have the answer. "You lack confidence" I stated.

She perked up almost instantly, "Huh?"

"You don't have confidence, it's as simple as that"

She paused for a moment, "I-I see… but how so?"

"Well, for starters you don't exactly decide properly; you jump from one conclusion to another"

She tried to process my words carefully, piecing the puzzle together. "I… give bad answers? Is that what you're saying?"

"No, it's not so much bad answers" I tried to breathe in deeply without making it look like I was annoyed. "You don't know when to stick to an answer. You always try to argue with yourself which one is the better candidate. Of course, that's not exactly a bad thing either. But simply put, you _aren't_ _confident_ with what you decide"

Yuigahama gave a firm nod. Well, it could just because Yukino did the same but I'll just assume she understood. "When you're a leader, you have to be confident that your choice would suffice, regardless whether someone else might agree or not"

"So… you mean I have to be confident with what I do?" Finally some progress. Well, even if it wasn't a hundred percent accurate.

"More or less. Confidence aspires others to do the same. I'm sure you want others to look up to you, Yuigahama, considering you're popular to begin with" I tried flattering her. Usually a person would accept advice more if there's complements involved, so Yuigahama should be no exception especially with her personality.

She retracted slightly from that statement, catching on what I'm trying to get her to understand, "N-Not really. I mean, it is nice to be taken as a role model, but what if I mess up? I wouldn't want to have others carry my burden" Of course, it doesn't work all the time.

I gave a sigh. I didn't mean to though, but this was more exhausting than expected. "You're not exactly bad inspiration, and I don't think anyone would be dense enough to tell a bad influence from a good one"

"I see..." She seemed slightly deflated. "So I just need to be a bit more confident then?"

I nodded, "Well, it's more to it than that but I suppose that suffices". I wonder how different things would've turned out if she was the student council president.

"Looks like I'll have to work on that problem" she smiled, having grown content with the resolve. "I do have some other questions but for now, interrogation time~!" despite her excessive optimism being something of an annoyance, her sudden change in attitude was a welcome. Whatever bad air occupying this room left as soon as she proclaim—Wait, interrogation time? "Yukino, Hikigaya, Valentine's Day is just around the corner! This could be a great time for a date, especially since both of you hadn't done anything romantic for the past few weeks"

"Ah" was all both me and Yukino muttered. Valentine's Day wasn't exactly detested by us, yet it wasn't a holiday that we considered too important to celebrate. We'd come to terms that neither of us would be interested to celebrate said occasion. Yukino was even more determined not to fall fo-

"I guess you do have a point. Hachiman, we hadn't done anything of a celebration lately haven't we?" she said. Hello? You were the first who considered Valentine's Day to be a private occasion. "I wonder, you did present me a toy panda as a congratulatory gift last time, what will you offer this time?" As she mentioned _panda_ , her cheeks started to redden.

Also, why am I suddenly blushing at all this? Is it the sudden attention being brought to me? The recall of that embarrassing gift exchange? I never asked for another tiger toy after Yuigahama gave me one already. Thinking about it, I could feel my cheeks intensifying their already shade of red.

I gave a cough to clear my throat, "Weren't we having a conversation about how Valentine's Day was just another money-scamming scheme, to lure love-struck teenagers into forking out their parent's cash for a temporary occasion?"

"We did, but I've changed my mind after Yuigahama mentioned that it's mandatory for couples to do so" she said matter-of-fact. How did she get encouraged so easily?

"You're going to follow the advice of someone who isn't even in a relationship to begin w-"

It was probably too late to take back my response. The fidget Yuigahama gave was already evident. Realizing my mistake, I gave an apologetic look to her. "Sorry, I wasn't being sensitive…"

And just like an involuntary response, she held her hands up with a slight wave to them, "I-It's alright, it's alright. You and Yukinon were getting carried away with the conversation. But I'm getting my answers anyway". Weird, but I decided not to press on. Although, I decided to keep an eye on her from time to time, hoping she was true to her word.

"I never knew you grew prideful being with me" she said the last word with a little pride herself.

"Right back at you. It was all the more noticeable when Isshiki complemented me"

"T-That was because her complement was more of a flirt. Objectively, she was trying to hog you for herself"

Yuigahama's smile finally faltered.

"Yukino, if being called a hard-worker was a flirt, I might've believed every teacher was trying to hit on me"

"Isshiki was even asking if she could have alone time with you. No doubt she was flirting. She was even daring enough to request in front of me too"

As the conversation started to flow, I noticed Yuigahama growing... disinterested. Her gaze lowered to where her bag laid.

"Huh, so you were jealous"

Yukino blushed slightly "I-I wasn't saying I wasn't being jealous. Or possessive, or doing what every girlfriend should do to an unfaithful guy like you"

The way her eyes downcast were certainly abnormal. It wasn't disinterest she conveyed. Correct me if I'm wrong, but she may have been... sad.

She had been like this from the start. I just couldn't piece why exactly, given the lack of evidence. However, I just assumed it could've been exhaustion. The teacher did call her to answer questions in class more than once. Not to mention the homework she has to do later on.

The sliding door opened, making way for a lost fox. As she did, our conversation came to a halt, as did Yuigahama's shift in mood. Unsurprisingly, Isshiki must not have anything to do this evening, because she's been like this for the past few days.

"Hello, Isshiki. Nothing to do?" also unsurprising was Yukino being the first to greet. This recent routine could've been mistaken for déjà vu. Isshiki noticed me peering, giving a subtle wink to my direction when no one was looking. I could only roll my eyes…. maybe with a slight blush. Damn, that fox just doesn't quit. She took her place, before producing her own stories for them to follow. This was an opportunity for me to continue my book. I stole a glance to Yuigahama, finding her joining in their conversation shortly.

While the situation changed, the peculiar atmosphere stayed the same.

* * *

By the time we've reached outside, the clouds were already painted a shade of red. The number of students outside had dropped dramatically and we saw the guard about to close the entrance gate. If it weren't for me calling out, I'm pretty sure I would've needed to spend a whole night at class. I didn't want to think about spending here anymore than I already had all day.

I trudged away from the building, with my bike next to me. I would've cycled the way home, but considering the traffic would be suffocated with cars, I'd rather not. As I mentioned, being late wasn't uncommon, being late with someone else was. She gripped the shoulder straps as she jumped over a puddle, nearly falling in the process. Seriously, the hole wasn't even big to begin with. Her smile was part of her trademark. It was present, and almost every time I would notice it. It felt like forever since she's done that trademark smile today, almost to the point of…. Well, me missing it. Still, after the uncanny air in the clubroom, that smile was longed-for.

A lot happened in the clubroom, but I'll cut to the chase; Yukino had to go home early, Iroha stayed behind with Yuigahama momentarily. I did too, but it was probably an excuse to avoid doing the extra chores back home. Sad excuse for a house husband, I know, but I'd considered it justifiable since I've done the dishes like the good boy I am. By now we (well, they) decided to call it a day. The hour was growing late and we all have our curfews to abide.

"Hikky, have you finished the work due tomorrow?" Oh right, I suppose you could put her as another reason I can't cycle back home.

"Yeah"

"But it's not exactly easy, how did you manage to do it anyway? We've only had a few days to complete it"

"You're talking to someone who has far too much free time in his hands" Well, that and I have a genius for a girlfriend. I then took a short detour to the right.

She followed suit, giving a soft giggle, "I'm sure that free time would be spent on your new relationship then"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," She stated straight, the smile still plastered on her face. "It's just... I'm really happy seeing both of you happy."

"Ah, so am I then," Seeing me happy makes me happy, so it's a plus, I suppose. Seeing as this made me active somehow makes my mouth run faster than my thoughts. "But… I'm still new to all of this. I don't know if I'm doing the right thing or not."

Her smile, or should I say smirk, widened at the thought of relationships. It's like she has this weird obsession to them. "Well, since I've told Yukinon, I might as well tell you too! You have to get her a gift too, it's only fair if both parties did the same thing"

I acknowledged that piece of advice. "Oh, that should be easy then. Looks like I'll give her t—"

"Eh, you can't gift her Pan the Panda. She already has the full collection" Dammit, why did she have to mention that. I've already brought one. I groaned in slight frustration. My only option was shot down, as well as the pocket money I used up for that stupid panda. Yuigahama found that amusing apparently; she was giggling.

Oh right, I've forgot to mention her mood improved drastically. Who knew talking about other people's personal lives would be interesting to her, especially when it touches the subject of relationships. The mention of couples had her all giddy in no time. Well, whether I care about what she talks about or not, as long as I didn't have to worry all the time, I can't complain. That and… I guess you could say I do worry for her.

I tried to think of another solution. Girls are really hard to please in these cases. No, I suppose that reasoning was irrational. Let me rephrase, _people_ are really hard to please. As nothing came to mind, I turned to Yuigahama who would probably know a thing or two. "Hey, Yuigahama. Do you think you could… accompany me to the mall tomorrow?" my tongue tangled at the last bit. Girlfriend, friend girl, asking any female that wasn't part of my bloodline out wasn't exactly my specialty.

"E-Eh?" She jumped at the request. Come on, it's not that surprising to be asked out right?

"I need to find a gift, and bringing Komachi along would just eat up my month's allowance. Besides, you know Yukino a lot more than I do"

She remained silent at the reasoning. Her eyes were downcast, the single strain of hair that was tangling in front of her was fondled. After some consideration, she spoke out, "I'd like to, but I can't"

That took me by surprise, "Huh? Why not?"

"Hikky, you can't just ask a girl out like that. It'll make it look like a date"

"So I take a guy and a girl walking home together doesn't make it look like a date?" I might have already cornered her, figuratively speaking. Come on, it sounded like a ridiculous excuse to begin with. Despite being a rarity amongst other people, especially schoolmates, the possibility of befriending someone opposite of your gender was there. The universe didn't create females just so they could fulfil men's sexual or romantic crave and if anyone could prove me wrong on that statement is welcome to try. Besides, a proof of that is what these months stuck in the club have proven. An exception to that rule might be between me and Yukino, but that's beside the point.

Yuigahama fidgeted with every word taken to account. I noticed her blush lightly but with a look that was in uncertainty, looking sideways with her hand tightening their grip on the shoulder-straps. She pouted, before retorting with a light punch to my shoulder, "Geez, you don't have to be right all the time! And no it's not a date" She muttered something else after so, but I wasn't about to try and generate more drama, so I relayed back to the original problem.

"I'm only asking you out for a favour. I don't think anyone is going to judge on that" I huffed, why was she being considerate now? I don't want to sound desperate but I do need some female advice about another female, "Besides, this isn't the first we've done this before."

"It doesn't work that way" she laughed dryly, "When you're in a relationship, you can't just go out with another girl on a whim. It makes you look bad"

Okay, I suppose this is the moment to be desperate. "Even when it's with friends?"

Again, another pause from her, "…yes, even if I'm your friend"

"What kind of secret rule is that? I don't see any girl reciting that quote as far as I'm concerned" No, it's because I haven't even been friends with any girl until now but I digress.

"But it's common sense!"

I could only look at her in irritation. The Yuigahama I knew would've been up on her heels just to make a friend happy. At least, that's the image she was painted with from the start; a nice person. It may be bad taking advantage of her kindness, even if she wouldn't mind in any way, but I do admit my own disability when it came to pleasing others, hence why I needed her help. Years of being an experienced loner had taught me that much. It's just… why would she be selfish now?

It was already now I realized the lack of movement, just facing one another with annoyed looks. We hadn't moved an inch since I've asked her the favour. I gave a sigh, facing sideways in a sort of guilty look, "Sorry, I kind of pushed you there"

"It's fine, it's my fault anyways" she responded with the same tone of guilt I conveyed.

"Homework sucks, eh?"

"Huh?"

"I remembered the teacher pinning you with loads of them, just because you couldn't answer a simple question. I swear, the system is going to be the downfall of us all."

"….yeah, you got me there" she gave another dry laugh. "I'm just tired is all, sorry I gave you a hard time there"

Looking at her now, I felt more embarrassed at my desperate attempts to pull her in to my own personal affairs. Still, it if involves a friend, shouldn't she….

I gave my hair a scratch, "It doesn't matter, but I'd suggest you lay off the phone for tonight, if what Yukino says about your night habits being true"

Silence passed by, but soon after a small giggle was heard from her side. I glanced my head sideways to find her small smile aimed towards me, "Yeah, now I feel guilty"

You know, if there was always one thing I'd applaud to Yuigahama (aside from her incredible determination to be a nosy parker) was her positivity. Call me old fashioned, but she does have a smile, what the others call it, brighter than the sun. It must've been her Yuigahama energy her mother passed on the last time we visited her (now that I've mentioned it, she may have also passed down the sense to pry into other people's affairs). I could only hope she doesn't notice me smiling for long.

I merely shrugged, looking forward the whole time. I guess I too felt exhausted to think this too deeply, despite not doing anything much. A sudden jolt of energy was present in the air, mostly because I felt her usual ecstatic voice piercing through, "So Hikki, I've heard you and Yukinon having plans to go to the mall the day after tomorrow?"

No wonder I felt something was missing. Having been reminded of that, I gave a mental thank you to Yuigahama. "Oh? Oh right, I nearly forgotten about that meet up"

She briefly pouted in a cute manner. Briefly. "Aww, come on Hikky, you're supposed to be a more responsible boyfriend"

"Humans tend to forget memories, regardless whether they're important or not. Why would you care about it anyway?"

"Of course I have to care; she's my best friend and so are you!" She gave a much needed hit to my shoulder, playful at that.

"Ah, you have a point then" Wait, Yuigahama having a point? Is this the part where I wake up from a dream? I didn't get to see any cool maidens in their clad battle armour. This isn't fair, Zaimokuza. "You know, I'd have a better chance of finding a UFO landing than you having a point for once" I say with a slight tease in my voice. The effects were already obvious, noticeably when she kept hitting my shoulder repeatedly.

"That's mean Hikky!" Okay, stop with the jabs. The pain tolerance is reaching its limit. However, despite all that I couldn't help but grin back at her like this. After her futile effort to inflict some sort of reaction, she gave up half-way with a hearty giggle and a fatigued smile as she looked back to me. I guess I couldn't help but admire her. It may be frowned upon, but if I were too drunk to filter my thoughts I may have spurted something like 'adorable' out loud. Of course, that would be frowned upon for an already taken guy like me. Then again, I would've been a hypocrite to consider that, because I don't know how long have we been staring at one another.

I gave a cough and a hand-wave to signal the end of this awkward (?) moment. Almost instantly my facial expression went back to their blank solemn look, at least on the outside. Ah well, I could only get away with looking at pretty things once in a while.

"S-Sorry, are your shoulders hurt?" A bit red I bet, but not as red your face.

"They won't break" I stated, "Here's your stop"

"Oh? Ah, it ended too quickly!" She gave a pouty look. I don't know how anyone would find spending time with me entertaining. Wait, sorry Yukino.

She came back to her senses, her lips turned upwards widely, "I'll see you eventually then?"

"You're going to be okay?" Of course, I can't help but worry. She is my girlfriend's best friend, after all.

She gave a nod, "It's nothing too serious. Besides, I just wanted to give the both of you time to spend together" She giggled again, how mischievous. Her look then transformed to a sad smile. I say sad because that's what her look conveyed. "You did change after all… Hikki"

I did? "Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You weren't the same Hikki like back then, always alone, always too shy to open up, always feels like he can't get involved with others. You could say I…. like this Hikki more"

"Sorry, but I have a girlfriend" I retorted fast. "And why does that statement have to be relevant? I don't feel like I've changed much"

"Nothing much, I'll see you eventually then, Hikki~!" Cheeky.

"Ah, see you then"

We parted ways; me going forward to my home while she turned right to her own. The brief hand wave we exchanged, along with the farewell, was the last contact we'd have until the next time. I'm pretty sure it would be another day, just like it had for the past few days; me basking in my book whilst Yukino would open up more with Yuigahama. It would then end with Isshiki coming into the room, pestering me every now and then which gets a disapproving look from Yukino. As much as I dislike having to be undergo the same routine every day, I could say this was an exception.

However, while the situation may remain the same, the peculiar atmosphere never changed.

* * *

 **Author's notes**

And that concludes Chapter 1, days of writing and endless editing have finally came through. I was content with having the story a one-shot, but I realized it wouldn't be suffice, even to myself. That being said, a new chapter is on the way as we speak, but for now I'd like to see how this story goes, grammar-wise.

Also, if it wasn't said before, this story is dedicated to both of my brothers who helped show me this anime and prove that it's not just mindless romance (ish). Also thanks Ace for proofreading, you were really helpful.

Criticism is always helpful! I'd like to improve on my stories so everyone can enjoy them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Even then, things weren't all that different.**

If I do recall, months of being more open to the small clubroom (and a few specific individuals) have not altered my social status. That effort was either a hit or miss, where it ended with mostly misses. But after the visit to the Sea Life Park, it definitely expanded how willing I was to embrace a change, a change to how far I want to take a relationship, particularly as a boyfriend. The vast amount of work into putting myself a more tolerable personality didn't allow anyone to flock to me seeking friendship, not that I wanted it anyways. As such, late night calls would be an unnatural occurrence. Most would be a wrong number. In some cases, a desperate attempt from a classmate to copy off my answers before passing it up the next day (I am a goodie-two-shoes). Now I'd pick up the phone to receive or give calls from somebody who insisted a quarter of a day's worth of chit chat in the clubroom wasn't enough.

The call had been going for an hour, nearing midnight as the clock struck quarter pass 11:30.

I could hear her voice lowering than usual. It was always an indication she was about to ask for a favour, "Hachiman, what do you think of the nickname 'Hachi'?"

Or, after we've been going out, something embarrassing, "You mean eight? That's not much of a nickname" despite my calm response, the context of the question had me more awake. Most of the time, her 'favours' were merely a chance to pass on an embarrassing story of what happened earlier that day; to which the favour she'd ask would involve keeping my mouth shut. So as of now, I was the father to this confession session, and the phone-line was our confession booth.

"It is, and it's much simpler to use rather than Hachiman. I could feel my tongue twisting from it occasionally"

"Try emphasizing with others calling you Yukinoshita then"

"The others have already gotten used to it, and no one has made a comment of it until now. Besides, Yukinoshita has nearly the same number of syllables as Hikigaya" her voice grew, combatting my jab at her hypocrisy.

"But yours takes the cake, made harder when using honorifics" That and anyone who knew her would have to use more of their energy just to call out.

She hummed. It was a thoughtful hum, "Regardless…." I could hear her deflate slightly from having been corrected. I grinned slightly, before continuing on with the question she asked.

"Regardless, isn't Hachi a little too… intimate this early on?"

"Nonsense, it's always good to start early on these things. Unless we are referring to the other intimate courses of actions we've discussed earlier, particularly the kissing and... Others, then those are best left to an appropriate timing" surprisingly, she managed to mouth out the kissing part but not the rest of her lewd fantasies. Then again, the thought of Yukino fantasizing about me was to be expected, but surprising if I did catch her indulging in said action. The first time was probably the only time, and it was when we busted a lowerclassman for his suggestive history tabs on his phone.

"Oh, you seem to be organized about these matters then, at least let me do the ….kissing, I've… uh, always wanted to be the first to engage" I felt my cheeks burning up already. Damn this teenage romantic scenario.

Her giggle was softly heard, "Alright, make sure it's special then…. I'd like it to be special"

I gave another quiet chuckle. Hey, a man can dream.

"You do realize these conversations are embarrassing to begin with"

"A picture of your blushing face would be appreciated"

"But then there's the fun part about finding out you thinking about me" Even from the other side of the line, I could picture her grinning.

"So… is that an indication for me to fantasize about you?"

"No" Dammit, not even a second of consideration. I grunted. But I am the captain of my own thoughts and fantasies. I won't allow a girl (especially my girlfriend) to deter my way of thinking!

Giving a glance to the clock, I reminded her of our limited time together, "It's already midnight"

"Eh? But that's a bit too soon. Don't we usually end by 12?" No, it usually ends by 2 in the morning, and you keep insisting that wasn't enough.

"We have an assignment to do tomorrow, in the morning of all times"

She hummed solemnly, just as quietly as her voice afterwards "Still… I can't help that our time being limited.

"It can't be helped, not that I had a choice anyways"

"Mmm…. I wished you would've been more selfish, but I suppose that's one admirable aspect about you"

"I don't know where to comment, your complement or pouty expression"

"Comment about you neglecting your girlfriend, it's no wonder you haven't had one until now"

"I'm a lucky guy then" I said as deadpan and sarcastic as possible, eliciting a giggle from her.

"Idiot, moron…. Hachi"

"Goodnight Yuki—Wait you're calling me that already. Where's my say in it?"

"You've lost the privilege when you had to go"

"So… I suppose there's no deciding for me"

"No, there isn't" She states matter-of-factly, "From now on, I'll be referring you as Hachi"

"No arguing there. Then, goodnight Yuki" I didn't slip my tongue on that last bit. Of course, I was expecting a reaction from the very intimate pet name. Sure enough, I heard a slight gasp and a moment's silence from her.

"Goodnight….Hachi" I faintly hear a giggle at the other end of the line.

* * *

Being in a hall filled to the brim with people was to be expected, considering this event was a joint operation between two schools; Sobu High School and Tsurumi's elementary school. However, considering today was supposed to be preparations, it made little sense to employ more than half the school to perform their dirty work. And no, I wasn't the only one who groaned in frustration; the whole class was in quiet annoyance. Even Hiratsuka-sensei looked like she was about to murder anyone daring enough to bring up the subject of 'break-time', where I was this close to experience it. Something tells me she was dragged into this. Sad to say, attendance was only written after the preparations were done, despite the whole ordeal being 'voluntary', so no ditching this event anytime.

Crowds were tolerable, although personal space was something I would always crave. But since this crowd had a roster of two schools, I would crawl away to a safe haven whenever I could find one. Problem was, there was no empty room or corner that wasn't occupied, and I was stuck with a task that involved sitting on the dirty floor of the school hall. Fortunately, I only had to regroup with Yukino at the far corner, near the entrance, where the drinks were stationed under a pink shack. I had my earphones on and the music started to play when the surrounding noise began to work its way here. But I had to put that off, once I realised a certain girlfriend insisted on conversing where we left off last night.

We were assigned to create the banners; both for the red and blue team. From what I could gather, Tsurumi was in the red group whilst blue housed her alleged 'friends'. Even after months of opening up slightly, they treated her like dust; insignificant, only there when they need her. I could only sympathise as someone who had gone through that. Pointing it out to Yukino with that information, we managed to perfect every line that formed the shape of a cartoon lion; the red team's mascot as compensation. It was to ensure her team would win in the design category.

Of course, it wasn't perfect by a mile, but compared to what I'm going to do to the blue banner, I'm sure they wouldn't mind. Now if I do recall, drawing a frown and a red clown's nose on the cartoon shark for the blue team requires a darker colour…

At the corner of the room was an empty canister of paint tilted over. Oh that's right, the red paint was used up for the cartoon shark. Dammit. I guess I'll have to resort to more brilliant tactics later on. Why Yukino would call them immature was beyond me. After all, this was for Tsurumi.

"Hey, Hachiman"I finally heard her broke silence, prompting me to turn my head to her direction. She was nearly settled with the extra details on the banner, which didn't need full attention. As such and just like before, painting the minor details were the only opportunity we had for small conversation.

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

".… Hachi. I meant to say Hachi" She corrected herself quickly, blushing from what I could assume was embarrassment.

Not this again, "C-Can you give it a break? I'm not comfortable with that pet-name when there are so many people around…"

"It's not like anyone would notice" She glanced both left and right for anyone close-by. After that confirmation, she responded, "Besides, I won't allow a mistake like that to happen again"

"So that means you're going to keep calling me that…" I sighed but not without my cheeks burning up.

As usual, she giggled from sheer dominance, "Precisely" she whispered in affirmation. It had been a while since she was this focused. I wasn't going to say it out loud, but I can rest knowing she (and more importantly anyone else) hadn't seen me noticing her working her magic. This side of Yukino was always noted, since the start of her mini-career as Service Club member to an assistant to Minami Sagami, but seeing her up-close was an appreciation I found recently. I took my time, slowly stroking the brush along the banner, whilst stealing glances to her painting the harder details.

"Missed a spot, _Hachi_ " But then again, it feels as if she caught me glancing, because I felt her strong emphasis on that name with a side smirk so noticeable.

"Ugh… pass the bucket of water" I sighed again. It wasn't that I dislike the name, rather, I would've allowed the new alias if she asked nicely. Hachi was indeed a common, rather intimate name and one that will inevitably bring about misunderstandings from anyone in mathematics class. However, she has this tendency to call it out without acknowledging the people around us. Drawing unwanted attention was _not_ needed. I wouldn't want to be the centre of attention than I had before, and I'm sure Yukino wouldn't want the same. Passing on this piece of information would only encourage her, that little minx.

I wet the edge of the brush slightly. Writing the team's name required little to no effort, so it shouldn't be too hard to do.

Ah, I messed up a letter. But I wasn't too worried; because I had finally improvised on a plan to sabotage the group! By transforming said letter, I have made an entirely new word that is against the true nature of the blue team! Whoever knew you can change the word 'goodbye' to 'fart' with just a simple stroke. I'm sure I would get some points if Tsurumi were to notice this.

"Hachi, you messed up a letter" She pointed out after a glance to my piece of handiwork.

"Exactly part of the plan to sabotage the enemy" I proclaimed in a prideful voice.

A pause, then a sigh escaped her mouth "…. I'll correct the letter later"

"N-No wait, don't foil my plans"

"Why don't you play the toy props with Zaimokuza there, since you're considerably more immature for your expected age?"

I gave a grumble, "Traitor", I whispered under my breath.

Regardless, I was done with my part. I laid the brush down, leaned against the wall close to me and grabbed another can of MAXX coffee, secretly behind Yukino of course. She had already commented on me possibly contracting diabetes if I keep drinking this sugar-rich beverage. Well, I'll prove her wrong after a fifth can of coffee then. Whilst indulging, I looked around the hall filled to the brim with people of all age groups. As I was disregarding anyone I didn't recognise, it made my job a whole lot easier when I noticed Hiratsuka-sensei commanding the rest of her brigade like some staff sergeant. She wasn't lying when she gave the prep talk about showing inspiration. I glanced a bit to her right to find Tsurumi by herself. No wait, scratch that, I'm seeing her with Yuigahama, being helped on with the origami decorations.

A short huff was promptly heard from my side. Even without glancing sideways, I could tell it was the only person who had the privilege to sit this close to me. A soft clanking of her paintbrush was laid on the floor, followed by her shifting closer to me. For the time being, we held no conversation or remarks; we silently looked onto the crowd of people passing by one another. Yukino and I had done this before, so it wasn't really strange for either of us. Occasionally, I'll point to someone dislike by us both, secretly laughing at either them getting caught slacking off or messing up something that was simple to understand.

"Hachi, lend me your shoulder please?"

"Eh? What for?"

"I need a shuteye. I hadn't gotten enough rest from last night" She blushed for a moment, positioning herself better. By better I mean much closer. "It may seem insignificant, but I hadn't gone to bed after the phone call. I was…. Calming myself down after the decision to call you Hachi"

Of course, I nodded without hesitance and a slight heat rising to my cheeks at that. Her head rested on my shoulder, warranting a much relaxed sigh from her. "But you don't look bothered calling me that now"

"….It wasn't exactly a short session. I don't mean to worry you, so I'll avoid the details" Her eyes closed shortly after. I felt her warmth emitting as the seconds passed and my insecurities started to show. It came when some students curiously glanced to our direction; the far end corner near the pink stand. Some I shot back looks, earning some privacy. However, she must've felt me tensing up, probably from how my shoulders went stiff. The next thing I knew, she…. laid her hand on top of mine with a few rather intimate rubs to my bare knuckles. Her breathing calmed down further and soon enough she was lightly snoring next to me. I appreciated her concern. I appreciated her small yet effective gesture. I wanted this moment to last, as I had done so before, and as she too the same.

From where I sat, one of the students giving nosy glances moved out of the way. As he did, I saw Tsurumi walking alone in the distance. She was holding a single piece of origami decoration, no doubt finding some interest in it. That meant a certain bubbly girl was free.

"Yahallo you guys~!" She greeted, albeit a bit too loudly. Skipping along the way, it looked more like a bad game of hopscotch with every stop she made, turning and hurdling over obstacles.

I made sure she was within close distance so I needn't raise my voice. "Hey" I said, nodding my head to Yukino's direction as to remind her not to make too much noise, despite being in a crowded hall to begin with.

Having caught on what I meant, she whispered back "Eh, you finished the banner already? Wasn't it empty before you guys started?"

"It wasn't that hard to do anyways" I responded. "I had help"

Giving a nod, she then took the nearest spot, which was next to me. She glanced at Yukino, a small smile appearing on Yuigahama's face. "She's so adorable when she's asleep"

"Mmm…" I hummed. Somehow being in this situation as well as today's heavy work had me feeling more tired. Apparently she too felt exhausted from whatever was going on; laying her head against the wall behind her, a sigh followed suit. I glanced, her eyes were onto the ever-steadying pace of the crowd, and its gaze would take their time onto a specific individual; no doubt her friends were here too.

She spoke in a hushed voice, but one I heard properly, "Is she siting properly, Hikki?"

"Doesn't look like she's uncomfortable. She'll be fine" I sighed. I was getting even more tired when I felt her warmth emitting gradually, thus closing my eyes for a brief moment with hopes it'll be enough for Yuigahama to understand.

"Y'know, I've heard from Yukinon that she gave you a new nickname~" Ah, no wonder I felt an uneasiness right after closing my eyes.

I visibly flinched, pinching my nose bridge in annoyance. I grumbled to her general direction, "Please disregard it"

"Why not? I think it's cute! And it's so much easier to say it than Hikigaya or Hachiman" She giggled shortly. The way she put it, it sounds awfully parallel to a certain call last night. That and the fact I had not seen both of these two together since a few days ago. Playing detective, I wouldn't be surprised if you had suggested that nickname to her, Yuigahama.

"I'd rather be called Hach—I mean, I'd rather be called something else than that", I responded.

With the subject turned against me, her interest shifted almost immediately. Her broadening smile served as a red flag when it was accompanied with a small blush, it was Yuigahama's way of saying ' _I have something cheeky to say, and it might embarrass you',_ whether she realizes it or not. She then clasped both her hands together with a clap, "Then, can I call you Hachiman?"

"What?"

She gave a hearty laugh, no doubt finding my reaction funny, not that I find it amusing, "Just kidding~. Besides, I don't think I'd have a chance to anyways"

"Unless you're my childhood friend, then I don't see any reason to give you the privilege" I stated it thoroughly.

Her smile faltered slightly, as if she expected my response. Surely she would've, I'm not exactly that desperate for attention. "That's going to be a bummer for anyone liking you Hikki…" She giggled, meekly at that.

I scoffed a bit harshly, "I doubt it. The sooner anyone else gets over me, the better"

For the moment she remained silent, looking back to her fingers intertwining with one another. I couldn't read her properly, but I can tell she didn't take my words lightly.

"Hey, Hikki…." I heard her mutter loud enough for me.

"Yeah?"

"Were you really interested in a relationship?"

"W-What?"

"I mean… you weren't forced into it, right?"

"That's… no, I wasn't compelled to" I felt my eyes glaring daggers, "Relationships are not mandatory to begin with, but I felt like I could make this work" I didn't know why I was getting so worked up over this; it's just a question. She meant no offense. "Even if I've been alone before, I'd rather not be alone forever" and there were my emotions getting the best of me. It had been since forever I've gotten worked up over something menial. I had no qualms with her questioning it; anyone would. Komachi did. Hayama expected it, because it was obvious from the start, so the nosy one says. Hiratsuka-sensei was happy Yukino and I got along at least, but then I never answered about the relationship aspect. The fact it came from Yuigahama was probably going to cut through my guilt in the future, probably sooner.

Again, she was silent for the moment. I gave another glance to her, finding her clutching her legs tight as she was battling some thought. Her gaze turned forward, away from me. Before I realised it, it came back.

That peculiar atmosphere. That peculiar atmosphere that made shelter within these strange conversations we shared; no, that _she_ initiated.

She then mouthed a question, but in a hesitant voice, "T-Then if you say so, I wouldn't mind if you um…", again, the hesitation kept her from going on, "Let's say if something were to happen between… in your relationship between you and Yukinon and you needed some advice, or…" She was hesitating again, taking deep breaths along the way. When her resolve was done, she spoke in a louder voice, directed to me, "I won't mind if you came looking for—"

"We would gladly consider your advice, Yuigahama" I jumped and so did Yuigahama from a sudden voice. Looking sideways, I found Yukino rubbing her eyelids with a short yawn before she fixated her gaze straight to the other girl next to me. She still looked drowsy, but from her choice of words, it seemed she wasn't exactly half-asleep. Whatever Yuigahama was about to say had been cut off, but it might've just been something involving advice like Yukino suggested. It could be that.

"Y-Y-Yukinon! I thought you were…"

"I was merely taking a short nap, but thanks to Hachi's involuntary jerk of his shoulder, I was awake"

"Eavesdropping is rude, Yukino" I told.

"But I was awake enough to understand your concerns, Yuigahama. Thank you" She smiled a small smile, purposely ignoring my remark.

"S-Sure! Anything for the both of you. I was just helping"

"Then, how goes your day with Tsurumi?" Yukino gave a strange posture throughout her 'conversation'; back straight as an arrow and her hands on her lap. I recognized it being similar to when she was against the student council or even, to be personal, Haruno.

"It's going fine! She was doing much better than last time, so no worries"

"So I assume you could teach her right away?"

"Huh?"

"Tsurumi is looking for you. She may need help" I kept a straight face to avoid knowing her façade. True enough, I noticed the same person described looking all over the place. From this huge crowd and her height being half the people here, it's impossible for her to find anyone specific.

"E-Eh?"

"She's there" I pointed forward to where a short girl was standing.

"Oh… O-Okay then, see you later!" She scurried after the younger girl, making sure to avoid bumping into others. The further she was, the further I felt Yukino calming down. She took her place next to me again, leaning her head back on my shoulder. She assumed her previous position, without a sound or so much a glance to me.

"Oi, Yukino" I called out, and she was back to the strange posture earlier. Surprised as she may be, she wasn't paying attention to me but rather to the crowd, as if she were on a lookout. "Hey, Yukino. I don't think Yuigahama did anything wrong. She was j—"

"Hachiman, may we continue this later?"

"Not until you calm down" She shot me a glare, a nasty one at that. Recoiling back was mostly because I hadn't anticipated this whatsoever. Sure, she has a temper and a short one, but she was being immature about this. I had to avert her anger elsewhere, away from anyone innocent. "Look, you're obviously mad at something. I get that what she said was… somewhat too personal and insensitive, but I don't get why chasing her away would be beneficial"

"I simply reminded her of her duties. Why am I the one to blame? You didn't stop her from calling you by your given name"

Oh, so it's my fault now? "I reminded her to call me by Hikigaya, shouldn't that be enough?" I felt my hand clutching slightly, despite my calm answer.

"Then, should she call you 'Hachiman' again, all you have to do is to remind her again? She wouldn't even know until you tell her off straight" her voice gradually grew to combat the already noisy atmosphere.

She's pinning the guilt to me now, like some scapegoat? I'm too tired to even continue this. I stood up from where I sat. I looked at her straight in the eye as she did the same, a fiery glare was about to spark this damn hall to flames so I decided to take a step back, and without a word spoken between us, I turned to the only place I can have peace: the clubroom. As I turned my head sideways slightly, I noticed her faltering posture, her angered look weakening to one that resembles remorse. I knew she wouldn't cry over this small matter, and neither would I. Her gaze was facing elsewhere, something else was on her mind.

Not that I particularly wanted to care at the moment. For now, I worry more about the clubroom being crowded.

* * *

They don't look that big from up here, the crowd that is. Perching by the window of the clubroom granted me a view I never knew would've been superb. The wind howls and the air was cool as I attempt to take it all in. A simple glance was just to ease my nerves from earlier, but then it escalated to observing the crowds coordinating like ants, scurrying. The many colours vibrant with the groups representing for the event coming next week, and how colourful they were. My fingers were tapping the windowpanes in synchrony, conducting a rhythm. I had my hand grasping the empty tin of coffee, feeling the metallic container and the slight dent from it accidentally being dropped earlier.

I needed distractions. I did everything I could to avert thinking about earlier. I felt calmer, yet it came right back, begging to be solved before I could think rationally rather than emotionally.

That had been the first fight to occur ever since we started going out, and it wasn't even close to a fight. It certainly felt like it, however. The incident left a mark on me far deeper than it should, and I was finding myself clutching the window railing from time to time, having flashbacks to how immature we had been. The thoughtless accusations, my inability to understand the atmosphere was impeccable and so I'm left digging up an apology that I'll inevitably say to Yukino.

I thought back to how it started; the total randomness of it all. How it came from a simple request from Yuigahama to be our relationship counsellor to her sudden departure. As far as how insensitive it was, she was definitely there. No one in their right mind would consider a topic of breakup happening to a couple, especially when it's right in front of them. Then again, Yuigahama was only concerned, as far as friends go that was expected. I had no objections to it either.

Then there was Yukino, who misunderstood the whole situation and decided to think on her own terms. She may have been less sociable than the rest of us, but she wouldn't been that cold either, especially to Yuigahama. Of course, she was right for doing the obvious thing, standing up to 'what's right', criticizing her of that behaviour would be stupid; it's the pot calling the damn kettle black especially where first-time couples were always emotional time-bombs ready to explode at the slightest misunderstanding.

Then, was I just overreacting? I may have been. It was apparent when Yuigahama asked whether or not my relationship was genuine, where I answered without pause. The anger I felt was that without justification, and any bystander would side with Yuigahama, despite the context of her question. Perhaps it was just overreaction and I was one of those teens too naïve to realize sooner.

Before I realized it, I was back to my mental drawing board, pinpointing to what exactly went wrong in this investigation with little to no evidence and I was left frustrated once again.

I heard the door creaking open. It hadn't been the first some a couple tried to sneak in some repulsive session of coupling, but I hoped this would be the last.

"Hikki! We were looking everywhere for you!" I heave a sigh, shoulders slumped showing little interest to recuperate with one of the person who made me feel this guilty. The fact she used up most of her time to look for me only irritated me further.

"Is that so? Though it's not that hard to figure out where I was. Even a kid could solve that easily"

She puffed her cheeks, "Well I wouldn't know. You could've been using the toilet"

"Not exact—"The moment I turned around, there was another person. It was to be expected, given the fact we did argue. But seeing her next to Yuigahama was something I had not anticipated, especially with what happened between them. She silenced me despite no exchange of words. I looked down with gloom as she did the same, the apology was never thought through, and so I was ridden with uneasiness. She might just be going through the same.

Yuigahama caught on the wordless tension between two sad birds, her cheerfulness went on to full blast, "Eh? Oh, Yukinon! You know what to do~"

"U-Um… why can't we just stick with a proper apology? Wouldn't that s-suffice?" She recoiled a bit. If she was a cat, her fur would be sticking out.

"Yukinon! That's not how couples should get together again! We've talked about this"

"W-W-Wait, I'm sure there's no need to…" Again, she took a step back. This time her hands in front of her, acting as a shield.

"But there's no other way…. I don't know how else to get the both of you back, you're both too formal" Yuigahama then took the initiative and grabbed Yukino's arm, dragging her back and making her retreat futile.

"B-But…"

"What's going on?" The suspense was killing me. Even with so many hints given out I had no idea what this was about.

Yukino went silent. Her eyes closed and her hands clutching onto the hem of her shirt as she was battling a thought. Looking it this way, it should be something alarming. "Please don't say anything after this" She proclaimed, taking a step forward.

"Eh, I don't get wha— E-Eh?!"

We were surprised at the moment. No, scratch that, we were struck from this rather…. Strange, no, _really abnormal_ move from Yukino. I faintly caught a whiff of the shampoo she used; rose-scented with a hint of sweetness to it. Her body was surprisingly light just from her head leaning against my chest. From this height, and the fact her arms were lightly holding onto my shirt, it was apparent; Yukino and I were in an embrace.

"W-What a-a-are you doing Yuk—"

"Hachi, please don't say anything"

"….O-Okay" This was a weird position. From the outside, it might've looked like Yukino was a child latching onto her mother. Then again, that might be what Yuigahama was thinking.

"Both of you suck. Where's your reaction, Hikki!" her reaction was not of reassurance, but of disappointment.

"W-Why does it matter?" I whispered harshly. Man is this woman persistent.

"Because this is the first right? The first time you've hugged a girl!"

I was prepared to say Komachi, but then that wouldn't make sense. That and I didn't want anyone assuming I have a thing for my sister, which _I don't._ "It…. Might just be"

She sighed, flashing a smile in the end. A pause was between us, and Yukino was growing increasingly quiet. I lightly moved out of the way, sitting from the chair to the floor to get comfortable, because it doesn't look like anyone of us would be moving anytime soon. She had no objections, and I was left holding onto her for returning her hug and ensuring she wouldn't fall. Surprising? Yes, definitely. I anticipated something worse, however. Last I heard, I had to get her a gift and last I checked, my wallet was shedding tears and so was I. A fight was to be expected too, due to the millions of possibilities that I've played on my head, even the outcomes too. Let's just say this was those rare occasions I was wrong.

Oh, now she's sleeping. Her light snoring was audible, and I took the chance to lessen the grip of my hug. Not out of spite, but I remembered just how long I was stroking brushes and the cramps I had earlier on. She wasn't lying when she said she was sleepy. The thought of it had me yawning too.

"How did you find her?" I asked. Well, muttered to Yuigahama.

"She came looking for me. I felt bad too, asking something stupid like that earlier on" She smiled reassuringly, bending over to face me better. "We said sorry. It took a while for her to say her apologies, because…. It just happened"

"It wasn't your fault, not from what I've witnessed"

"It was, I didn't think it properly" She said in a resolve-like manner. There was no way I could say to make her think otherwise. I've known her that much. "Besides, it would be hard for Yukinon if we kept on fighting, and for you too"

"Ah, I understand" Yukino's warmth was getting the best of me, and I was left to treasure this feeling I'd never felt before.

"Yukinon was worried about you" She sat next to me again. I yawned deeply, thinking too much without any energy-boosting drinks drained me. Perhaps this time I would act more adult, should anything bad come up. "I was too, after I saw you went out the hall looking mad"

"So she was… then, what happened?"

"She was panicking" Yuigahama giggled softly, "She was so adorable when she was panicking, especially when it's because of a boy. Yukinon was never like this before, right?"

For the longest time I've looked at her, she was gazing to no one but Yukino. During her confession, she seemed to be in a world of her own, reminiscing her feelings as if I wasn't here. Her soft tone, eyes half-lidded opposed to them being wide open all the time added to it. I kept quiet, because it was an endearing moment for someone like Yuigahama. I felt my eyes closing slowly. I didn't want it to close.

"Still… Yukinon was never like this, and it kinda makes me feel jealous for her to have it all. I mean… I was the first, and I was this close to getting it"

For someone like Yuigahama to be like this, it's a privilege to witness it all. Like seeing a shooting star, or witnessing a giant shark…. Maybe it's rare like… witnessing Bigfoot?

"But… I'm confused too… should I just be selfish?" her voice was growing distant.

I laid my head against the cold wall. It served as a headrest too hard to be considered comfortable.

"I wonder…. I wonder what would happen…" She muttered to herself.

I closed my eyes. I was tired. I think I deserve a rest.

"Maybe…." Her resolve was unheard, and my mind drifted elsewhere.

"Hey, Hikki, would it be alright if…."

….

….

Chocolate… Chocolate flavoured…

* * *

"Dammit… my back…" I groaned whilst rubbing the back of my head and spine as this uncomfortable sensation stung me like a bee. The first thing I've noticed was my body free of anyone leaning against me. Opening my eyes confirmed that Yukino was sitting on the chair across me. I hadn't awoken immediately, indulging in this short nap was every bit as blissful, especially in the early afternoon.

Okay, I lied about that; it was half past 6 and the sun was already starting to descend. I didn't know how long Yukino and I have been asleep, but judging from the lack of students heard, I would presume it was long. She didn't find this bit annoying. Rather, Yukino was intently looking at my face, a smile warm enough to remove this cold evening effect. Her giggle only served as a reminder of how lucky I am to be with her. She did nothing but stare to me as I did the same, looking into the abyss that was her dark-blue eyes.

I should wake up before I spurt out something equally embarrassing. God, someone help me.

I glanced around the room, filled with dim-lit rays of light from the sun piercing through the dusty windows. Even with this lack of light, I noticed a lacking presence of a certain bubbly girl. Funny how such a loud and noticeable presence seemed to be gone without any of us knowing. She could've gone back early, it would be a chore to wait for two sleeping students.

"Eh, where's Yuigahama?" I asked.

"I suppose she has other affairs to attend to"

"I suppose" She was smiling from the distance, standing from the chair as she walked step by step to me. Her hand reached out, beckoning me to stand up.

"It seems we're behind schedule. I wouldn't want anyone thinking we're doing anything indecent" I then reached out and grasped her smooth hands. Their grip firm, but steady and in no time I stood on my two feet. My head ringed slightly from the sudden change in positions, but it subsided quickly. I took the initiative and made my way to the door. I glanced left and right to find no one in the hallway and I beckoned Yukino to follow suit.

As we were on the way back, I felt Yukino reached over for my hand. She grasped it tightly, albeit too tightly.

I was about to be vague with the question, but I wouldn't be surprised if she manage to dismantle the question down to the bone and figure out. I decide to come out straight, "Hey Yukino, you're not fighting with Yuigahama, right?"

She fidgeted slightly, "Hmm… I suppose an explanation would suffice" She lowered her voice. The sudden (and unwanted) question soured the mood, but not entirely.

"An explanation _should_ suffice"

She sighed, "I assure you truthfully, whatever has been going on between me and Yuigahama has been resolved"

"I'm not convinced"

"No one likes the persistent type" She looked up, gazing at me for a long time, as if looking for motivation for what she was about to say, "I admit, we've had our differences"

"Sounds like a lot if it came to this"

"Please, hear me out, Hachi" She sounded way less forceful and annoyed this time. It could just be the only time she was willing to say this straightforward. My mouth perched slightly until I realized her intentions. I nodded, closing my mouth in the process.

Taking this to account, she faced forward again. Her hand lightly kneaded my own, "We had our disagreements; most came from personal matters that… aren't important to tell now. Back then, I suppose I was the one at fault. I was selfish. We argued, almost to the point of… well, let's just say it would've been one less member in the club if it weren't for a few coincidental events"

She took a deep breath, easing her own nerves. "But we… I did something; something unlike me, and it surprised Yuigahama. It certainly surprised me as well. Everyday I've thought of that one action I've committed. It impacted me significantly, it changed tides" I felt her folding her hand in mine, "It brought me to where I am now"

"That… doesn't make any sense"

"I'm not finished… I apologize for the delay here and then; it seems this subject is more personal than it should"

"You're say—"I nearly spurted out what came to mind; that she was selfish enough to consider this argument to not be personal. "I mean… it must've been more personal if this involves Yuigahama" But I realized the lack of understanding I was about to convey, and I decided to simply hear her out.

"Yes, that bit is true"

"But you're ringing no bells, bottom line"

"It doesn't?" She flashed a smile, "No matter then, it matters not. Just… rest assured that it is done"

"I… guess"

"Hachi, haven't we a date on Sunday?"

"You still want to go?"

She nodded quite fast, "Of course. It's the only time we have alone, and face to face, so please cancel any plans you have in advance"

"Awfully selfish of you, Yukino" I chuckled, just to ease the situation. Pushing her to give an explanation would never work; she's held her ground and the roots she planted grow deeper into the earth. I knew that much, as I had since back then. Despite so much she's told, I've only understood little, and I was left to ponder with assumptions.

So I went back to how I was; giving in for the fleeting moment and have her unintentionally bring up the subject again. Only the next time, I'm hoping to get answers. But I suppose for what I'm doing now, hearing her enthusiastic planning for the coming days was enough to ease the tension.

* * *

 **Author's notes.**

You may have realized the amount of dialogue being more than monologues. It was an experiment, just to see if it's better or not. I kinda like having more dialogues as it keeps the story going without emphasizing too much on details. Regardless, do tell if they're too distracting or if details aren't explained enough! I'd like to improve on my work so everyone can enjoy them.

Also, I'd like to apologize for the lack of updates. I have not done so shortly, despite having said they were 'on the way'. I can't say the next update will come soon, but I can promise it will come eventually. Thanks again to my brothers for their help with this chapter and with their insight.

Until then, I need some sleep. I have a plane to catch tomorrow. It's the start of a new semester, wish me luck!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Of course, everyone has their own ulterior motives**

"Mmm…" Yukino tapped her chin as she was making a decision between two dresses.

No, it looked more like she was intentionally trying to let time pass slower than it already is. I saw her putting those clothes back the moment she got out the dressing room, and onwards onto another rack of clothes of similar design. Each article of clothing would cost me a whole week's worth of salary, should she ask me to buy them. On the other hand, why she would consider buying them was beyond me. She grimaced at most outfits that this particular store had to offer, save for the two dresses, which she was now paying extra attention to for some odd reason I didn't bother asking. It could be the huge sign that screamed "Mega-sale" on the outside of the store that caught her attention.

Perhaps it's an attempt to annoy me further after I complained she took too long in trying out a pair of clothing. I admit, had I not been inconsiderate and immature, we would've gotten out earlier. Talk about laughing at my own funeral. Regardless, I await here, in a far corner within earshot but not within her field of vision as I glanced at the watch striking 1 in the afternoon, making it two hours since we've first got here.

I yawned out loud in an attempt to annoy her back. If anything that ticks her, it's the "indecent" yawns.

When I did look back at her, she was glancing right to me. Surprisingly, she hadn't given the expected response. Rather, she looked sympathetic to my boredom. Being the more mature one here, she gave a sad smile, nodding several times to signal the end of her search. Thus, I took the initiative and my place, which was next to her.

"I can't decide between the blue sundress and the white one. Personally, the blue I prefer has the contrasting colour when I'll be walking under the sun. The white on the other hand…" She said as she plucked a white dress off the rack, pointing and showing the little details on the dress. Thankfully, I was tolerant enough (albeit in a dead-panned manner) to pay attention as she explained the significance of each colour pellet.

However, rather than the dress and the details she emphasised heavily on, something about what she said before caught my attention. It took a while, but once I realised where that phrase was from, I smirked, and I asked, "Got that from one of the novels?"

"Hmm?" She hummed as she put back the white dress, looking back with piqued curiosity, especially when it didn't involve the topic we were conversing recently.

"The quote; the one about walking under the sun. I've read it somewhere from one of the novels you've lent to me"

She gave a rather surprised look; a genuine one at that. She paused as if she had forgotten where she was, and continued to pluck out the blue dress, "I'm surprised you managed to finish halfway through the book. I've only given it to you a few days ago".

"Finished it actually, lots of free time here too" I admitted.

She turned around halfway facing me, smiling with a voice of anticipation, "Did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah, I liked the little touches to detail every now and then" I replied. Easy as it may look, I had to muster myself from not criticising and nit-pick _her_ book, where a book like this would've been on my bookshelf, left to age like fine wine. Though, I had to hand it to her; it was the little details carefully placed with the care that intrigued me to finish the book in just a few days. It took some convincing to start reading, but sure enough, it was worth it. Not that I'll be reading it again, but as I had gone through the book I took interest in a few things, like the subtle expressions people tend to show. My favourite was being displayed in front of me: the pleasant surprise that came from little-to-no expectations, acted out by Yukino herself with her wide eyes and a satisfying smile that stretched cheek to cheek.

"I'm glad" Her smiles were, to put it simply, cute. And that's saying a lot from a guy who never considered adding that to his vocabulary of praises. I should do this more.

With the wish from her bucket list being ticked off, which prompted her next words, "Then, ice cream is a preferable celebration for this occasion"

I held my hands up, was she serious? "Hold up, I don't see anything impressive about me finishing a book in just a few days, let alone needing a celebration for it"

She giggled, looking straight at me as she spoke, "It may not be for you, but it's a privilege to have you finishing my book before anyone else's"

"Weird... not that I mind", I nodded to the counter that still had a cashier behind it, rambling through with the subject of books in mind, "How did you know I'd like it, though? I never told you my preferences"

I noticed her smile faltering, "Ah… I was hoping you wouldn't ask that". She sighed in a dramatic manner. "I've asked sister to help to decide, considering you were always reserved with your preferences and she seemed to pry every information out of you".

"Wait, really? That's surprising" I muttered. If there was a red flag to heed here on this date, it'd be to complement her sister. A big red flag. However, I grew intrigued, and my sense of curiosity grew tremendously. Well, that or it was my stupidity getting the best of me, "No wonder, she must've noticed me peering onto a specific section on the bookshelf during my last visit to your place. Keen eyesight must be her thing"

"Hmm" She hummed with little hesitation. It wasn't just her usual hum of disinterest, but a half-acknowledged, half-cautious hum. Whatever message she was trying to convey, it was already clear; I'm the one diffusing the bomb and every wire is black.

"I... will take that as a yes", I replied. "Still, it's a surprise she understood my tastes, especially when all she does is find fault with me"

She replied, "Quite, sister has a keen sense of observation. It's to the point of being annoying" That explains the lack of time spent between the two. That and the other delicate personal things. "Then, let us be off?"

Her quick diversion from this subject was much needed. I was worried we would be talking about the unnecessary personal details during this innocent (albeit, slightly tedious) window shopping. I nodded in affirmation, turning around to exit alongside hers. I offered to carry her shopping bag, but she felt confident with her own strength.

"What next?" She asked while facing forward. I'm hoping to throw her off from further window shopping, and thoughts about her sister.

I replied, "Ice cream?"

"Only if they have strawberry"

* * *

"And here is your balance. Have a good day, and please come again soon!"

"Yeah, thanks" I took the change that was in the cashier's hands and place them in my jacket's spare pocket. As I turned around, I found Yukino licking her ice cream in satisfaction. She would've waited like any adequate person would, but considering we scavenged everywhere for a strawberry flavoured ice cream, I decided to brush it off this once. She glanced elsewhere, with a slightly sour look on her face despite already having an ice cream. Well, we were rushing to beat the crowd for the ice cream stall for the past half-hour, plus we might've annoyed one another a bit on the way.

"Your ice cream is melting" I reached out to hand a few tissues, but she was quicker to react.

"It's fine. I have my own napkin"

"Ah, alright then"

If I hadn't noticed it earlier, I would've commented on her immaturity. Especially when one harmless comment about her sister could invoke this reaction. I feel like an apology was needed, but I've always been a go-to kind of person; someone who doesn't like minced words.

"Here" I handed my ice cream to her, tissue and all.

She didn't take long for an answer though, "I already have my own"

"Yeah, but I was wondering if we could exchange for a moment"

Proving her expectations wrong (especially with how obvious she can change her expression from that grumpy look before), she formed a look that resembled guilt, "I… can't take yours"

"It's more of trying out what the ice creams taste like. I hadn't had strawberry in a while so it's fine either way"

Yukino did just that with slight hesitation. Of course, this seems all sudden to begin with and I knew she wasn't exactly the 'take' type of person in this growing 'give and take' relationship. She swapped her ice cream with mine and gave short glances back and forth from me to her ice cream. Yet, despite all the questioning looks she gave prior, there wasn't a smidgen of her going easy on the dessert; instantly giving it a lick as if she's already confident of her tastes.

She took one look at her ice cream and described it, "It's nice. How did you know I'd like it?"

"You weren't exactly subtle with choosing whatever catches your eye" From what I recall, it took us a whole minute to decide what to have. Mainly because she couldn't help but eye between what she's been used to having and what she's always wanted to have, which in this case, happens to be my peanut butter chocolate. I didn't outright tell her, but none of the ice creams there interested me anyway. I just so happened to pick the flavour she wanted out of forming an apology after she picked her own; strawberry, of course.

"…. It's delicious"

"You can have it. I like this strawberry better"

She glanced to my ice cream, taking note of it being barely licked, "But you haven't even tried it yet"

"A bit too late for that. Looks like you've already had the pleasure of finishing half of my ice cream"

Yukino glanced to her (well, my) ice cream, now gone were the perfect round scoops and was left with a hemisphere of its former glory. I would've wished I was imagining things, but her sly smirk was going to be anything but amusing. To make matters even weirder, she stuck out her tongue and leant towards me closer, particularly to my face.

"W-What are you doing" I asked while retracting backwards.

"You wanted a taste righ—"before she could even finish her sentence, however, she snorted and laughed quietly all by herself. Her hand found its place to her mouth, muffling herself from laughing too loudly. Weird. The last time she did so was when she was coming up with more insults that involved my name but even then it wasn't that bad of a laugh.

"What were you doing?"

She raised her hand for a moment, wiping a tear that just so happened to slide through her cheek, "S-Sister taught me that. She said you always react like that whenever she does something sultry"

Oh, this woman right here… "You asked your sister for that?"

Nodding once, she took a deep breath, "Well, she's been talking about you before we even started going out. Most things involve how different you were as an individual. I couldn't care less back then, but it's annoying to hear it now"

"You're saying you got jealous?"

"N-Not necessarily" She huffed. One point for me then. "Often I would be jealous, but I'm glad she did so, or I wouldn't have known what to do with you"

"I'm not an animal needing taming, you know that right?"

"Mmm, I suppose I should consider buying a leash then" I poked her side, prompting the expected reaction: a jump from her seat and the mutter of calling me names; which her favourite being 'idiot'. Thankfully, the ice cream didn't fall off. Of course, I didn't tell her who taught me that technique (if you could call it that), unless I want another scuffle to happen between her and her older sister. For the time being, we did what we usually do best: sitting down whilst observing the crowd of people passing by and commented on those that stood out the most. I did my own observations to anyone appearing younger than the age of twenty. So far no schoolmates were found. Yet, at least, and I sincerely hope they wouldn't mention any of it if they had noticed us.

After all, it was a Sunday; a day off. Family, friends, lovers and all that assortment would've taken this limited opportunity for relaxing. Frankly, it only meant anyone else could stand out.

I pointed my finger to a certain individual from the crowd, her resemblance was uncanny, but I had to confirm. Yukino glanced to where I pointed, and I asked: "Isn't that Yuigahama?"

She sighed, or was it a huff? It doesn't sound like Yukino was praising my keen eyesight either way. Peering into the distance, she must've noticed how similar the person I pointed at was to Yuigahama. The only difference was her height and the fact that her clothes are a bit baggier compared to Yuigahama's natural fashion sense. I could only presume someone like her was taking the Sunday opportunity to go grocery shopping. After all, why else would anyone bring recycled bags filled with vegetables sticking out of it?

The moment she turned sideways, we finally caught a glimpse of her and, well, I knew who she was by then. Judging by the subtle 'oh' that Yukino quietly said, I assumed she figured it out too. Her hair was tied to a bun fitting for a mother. A mother to a certain bubbly girl we knew too well.

"Ah, seems Yuigahama's mother does shopping here too" Yukino concluded with just that. She managed to give a friendly wave to her when she glanced to our general direction, to which Yuigahama's mother did the same with a smile equally bright, before making her way to another segment of the mall. She peered longer to the older woman, even to her surroundings despite not being able to properly spot her from this crowd. If anything, it made her even more suspicious.

"Looking for someone?" I asked.

"Not really, just curious"

"I doubt it. You look like you're on a lookout for someone else"

She grew immediately quiet, having torn herself away from spectating the crowd and back to her ice cream just as fast. I have my suspicions, plus from the incident that happened at school had me curious. It all added up to mere coincidences that only serve to provide evidence. I grew confident on her ulterior motives, but I had to ask.

"It couldn't be Yuigahama, could it?" Yukino sighed again. Looks like I was on point.

"Yukino, I know you're tired of hearing this drama. Frankly, I'm getting tired of being given the short hand of the stick every time I asked about what both of you talked about"

"I don't want to fight, not on a day like this, please"

"Neither do I" I looked to Yukino's deflation. Indeed, this was tiring to talk about all the time. I could only imagine this going on for long until who knows when. Frankly, even someone like Yuigahama couldn't see the bright side of it. Instead, I did what Komachi suggested I should do, based on her knowledge from a book, and not personal experience.

Still, it shouldn't hurt to try. So I grasped her hand, holding onto it just tight enough to provoke an effect. Then again, just holding onto it would've been enough to do so, judging by how she (and to some extent, I) blushed despite the number of times we've done this intimately. "I don't want to ask again because both of us are tired of hearing it too, but I'm compelled to know just so I… we could rest with the assurance that nothing is going on between both you and Yuigahama" I convinced her, or tried to. When was the last time I put up a softer tone?

She sighed, harder this time. I couldn't count the many times she's done it, but it would've been plentiful. She squeezed my hand, thinking hard on her next words that wouldn't sound hostile or worse, disrespectful to Yuigahama. Of course, I couldn't interpret that happening, not in a million years, but I grew discomforted with the idea of it being possible. Delayed doesn't necessarily mean it won't happen, just temporarily, and the thought of that alone had me getting off my feet to work something out.

Regardless, Yukino whispered loud enough to combat the noise of the crowd, but to allow me to grasp her next words, "What Yuigahama told me was… well, it's nothing, really". Her smile reappeared, and the squeeze of her hand grew tighter once it found its comfort. I couldn't tell if her smile was genuine, but I probably couldn't care less at the moment. We were back to square one all over again, and I was left more frustrated than ever. "I promise you, nothing happened between the both of us", she continued.

Talk about role reversal. Slumping back to my seat, I clicked my tongue in annoyance from having learnt nothing. She didn't seem to mind though, probably from how she leant towards me and rested her head on my shoulder, regardless of how I was feeling at the moment.

"You're not going to tell, I assume" I mumbled, making sure just once more. I was greeted with her smile, short just like the shake of her head. Meekly, I nodded just once. This defeat wasn't what I expected, but I'll get over it, despite the sour mood I gave.

"We should probably get going then. Remind me to get something for Komachi" I announced, having taken full rest and all. Getting up, Yukino followed suit to my side, making sure she had her purse and bags of clothing she bought earlier.

"She likes chocolate if I'm not mistaken. I'll pay on behalf if you'd like" she offered. Whilst I'd decline it usually, I could only take this as an apology for not providing an answer.

"….alright" I merely nodded my head.

In the end, I gave up both my own ice cream and the shared portion to Yukino, rewarding me with someone who happens to be anything but quiet and reserved for the next hour. We got up and out to continue our session of window-shopping shortly, now with Yukino trying to find ways to cheer me up. Childish was what I'd describe the outing as.

* * *

Of course, she would ask her big brother of all the little details from the date. I mean, she wouldn't be called my adorable little sister if she hadn't greeted me through the door with a smile that had 'how'd it go?" written all over it. Without missing a beat, she carried my bags elsewhere just to ease my burden, but anyone would've known it was to make me tell her the details of the date down to the brim.

I huffed while placing the bag of cakes she liked on the kitchen table, plus an extra for myself. Turning to my sister, I grumbled, "I told you everything about the date; just walking around buying things. Even someone like you would get bored of hearing it"

"But there's something more, I just know it! Did you two do something, anything?" She pleaded with her hands clutched together, inching closer to me with every ounce of desperation felt in the atmosphere.

"What? What else is there?"

The sparkle in her eyes was undeniably there, and thus she lighted up with her next word, "Kiss!"

"No! Why does it even matter if we kiss or not? You're not even part of it"

Pouting won't do you justice, Komachi. If puppy eyes were a thing, it wouldn't have even a slight effect to big brothers. She grew restless, asking one question that would make or break this short interrogation, "Hmm… you haven't even started yet?"

"Why does it matter?" I slumped on the couch, not going to bother changing to a proper attire. Who knew walking for hours with no end, doing nothing but window shopping would've been exhausting.

Unsurprisingly, she was unimpressed with the answer she'd received, most noticeable from her arms folded in frustration and tongue darted out to my general direction, "Hmph, as expected, my brother has to be the most boring person"

"This boring person has himself a girlfriend" I retorted quickly, finally laying on the couch to have a little shut eye.

"I feel sorry for your girlfriend for her decision"

"Go and eat your cake before I do something with it"

Komachi pouted for a moment before she decided it was a waste of time to pressure me for more information. It was true that she'd just find the things we do in the date to be disinteresting, should I tell her. Should. Ah well.

* * *

If shopping was this exhausting, I'd have to bring my sleeping bag along. I woke up to the sound of clanking spoons and plates. The atmosphere around me grew darker with only fragments of light passing through the windows. I groggily rubbed my eyes whilst yawning loudly, all the while greeted with my arms and legs aching. It was 2 by the time I got back from the mall. Now, the sun was already taking its turn to set. Komachi must've found me sprawled on the couch, an image similar to that of a freeloader crashing in as what she usually describes me as. The blanket I had on me would've been an obvious sign, to which I gracefully accepted it.

Speak of the devil, she came back with a piece of cake with her. Red velvet, just as she wanted.

Wait didn't I get dark chocolate for her?

"You bought your own cake?" I asked, groggily at that.

She chowed down her portion, but making enough room for words to form, "Hmm? Oh, it's actually Yuigahama's. She shared her portion with mine"

"What?"

"Yahallo, Hikki!" Coming from behind Komachi's back was another familiar figure, but not one I anticipated.

"Y-Yuigahama?"

She giggled, ruffling my hair whilst I gave little care at the moment. I would've gone to sleep if it were anyone else. I surprised even myself when I didn't respond with the usual sarcastic tone with annoying guests, especially after I just woke up from sleep, in addition to Komachi not informing me in advance. Yet, just the sight of this unexpected guest had me unable to form words.

"What's going on?" I had to ask eventually while looking to Komachi for answers. She was too busy indulging in her cake to notice my direct question. So, Yuigahama answered for her.

"Well, Komachi and I went out to buy gifts for Yukino's birthday, from the row of shops near the mall" She pointed towards a bag that had a specific brand of clothing, one that I assumed was Yukino's preference. "Actually it was just me, but we kinda met at one of the shops by coincidence~. As I looked back to Komachi, looking away as if she hadn't heard her name being called, making it harder to actually consider that was a coincidence. Ah, that's right. Komachi must've gone out right after I passed out.

"I see…." As I responded, I shook my head, realising Yuigahama might've been too fond of ruffling my hair. "Have you bought it then? The present?"

"Mmhmm" She hummed in affirmation. She then proceeded to scan the whole room, looking for something particular before eventually asking, "Where's the present, Hikki? I thought you already bought one while you were at the mall?"

"Date with Yukino"

"O-Oh! That's right…" she giggled afterwards, but it was more because of the awkward realisation. "Then, you know what're you gonna get?" She asked again, sitting on the vacant seat next to me as she offered a spoon of her cake to me. Dark chocolate; must've been the one I bought for Komachi. Regardless, I declined with a raise of my hand as I wasn't hungry to begin with.

I bought the panda, remember? I know she has the whole collection, courtesy of the same person asking me the questions, but considering I never knew that before I took out money, I see it as justifiable. Of course, I would've said that if I hadn't realised Komachi was around, and I know too well she's just going to run her mouth to her brother's girlfriend.

"I'll think about it", I replied, but Yuigahama wasn't entirely convinced. Even so, having gone through this conversation before had me trying to find another alternative. Hopefully, there would be one, even if it means forking out more cash. Until then, I had other plans to consider. I stood up from where I sat, and as what anyone who's gone through the whole evening napping, I told them, "I'm going to the bathroom".

"Wait! I have something to tell you! At least, for a few minutes. That's all I'm asking"

Raising my eyebrows, I found her a bit more distressed from the recent announcement. I asked, "I'm just going to the bathroom. Can it wait?" I didn't have to ask to know it was already important. If anything, the urgency in her voice made it obvious.

"Yeah, it kinda is…" I looked at Komachi, to which she looked back at me. She got what I meant, and made her way out of the room. Chewing on her food didn't stop her from being talkative though, and it was a task trying to decipher her words through her chewing, especially with her loud response, "It wouldn't be a difference if I stayed, but ah well. I'll be outside if anything, big bro"

"Thanks" After glancing to Komachi, I headed to the bathroom. Gears in my head changed to better fit the situation I landed myself (or rather, Yuigahama planted) in. I reckon it was another decision made on her part as club leader, asking for more advice before her finalised answer in just a few days prior to the deadline for the decision. I didn't want to pledge too many assumptions. Yukino told me much before; me being the over-analytical type would only disappoint so much.

I decided I should just ask instead, and create deductions slowly from then on. Returning from the bathroom, I found Yuigahama inspecting the living room. Ah, that's right, she's never been inside my house before. Then again, the only house we've been into was Yuigahama's, and it was at her own insistence. I called out, "So, have you considered the part for club leader?"

She turned around, smiling with that same, Yuigahama-trademarked smile, "Nope! I decided vice president is best. At least I don't have to talk in front and embarrass myself all the time" She giggled at nothing in particular. It was her trademark too; giggling at the most menial of things and she'd find them the least bit amusing. I noticed it too well. "It's something very important"

Making my way to sit on the couch, I simply nodded her to continue, prompting her to breathe in a bit longer as if preparing herself a big event. A few good moments of her glancing downwards, she looked up back to me directly to my eyes like a rehearsal. "Hikki, I'm going away elsewhere", she said. Some rehearsal that was, it sounded pretty dramatic to me.

Wait, elsewhere?

"What?"

"U-Um, not now! Not now, exactly. You know we're reaching graduation soon, right? In a few months, I'll be going off to Tokyo" I stayed quiet, letting the words sink in. "I'm telling you this now because I think telling at the last minute is cruel. Yukinon knows about it from yesterday's phone call, and Komachi too, but I thought one of them might've told you" She giggled again, but it was a forced one. I think her efforts of lightening the mood wasn't working because she continued with discomfort. "You're the last person I told, Hikki. I dunno, I thought I should save the energy for the news for you, knowing you'd ask so many questions. Well, Komachi did too, so you might want half of my energy back from her too". Simply put, I was looking straight to her for any sign of lies, trying to process each word, especially after just waking up making my head more light headed. She looked up to me, hoping I'd say something to avert this uneasy silence.

"It's…. not surprising" She blinked twice at that response, so I pressed on. "Everyone's been talking about graduation since then, thinking how it'd be the last time they'd see each other again like some herd departing".

"Y-Yeah… but what does that have anything to do with what I said?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I sighed, finally formulating a proper response despite my harsh tone of voice. "Graduation is just going to be another phase of life, just like middle school. Everyone goes their ways and ends up finding places better than here. So, they leave their friends behind willingly and go on to find better ones. They abandon their old lives but adapt to new ones. Integration and assimilation. Out with the old and in with the new, whatever your pick is" There was more to what I wanted to say, but I felt nothing that compelled me to do so.

"I thought of the same happening to you and Yukino, but since Yukino and I are together, I suppose we'd just have to find time to meet during the weekends, should we continue going to our separate paths"

Yuigahama sat still throughout, save for her chest heaving up and down amidst her heavy breathing. Her hand dwindled on the edges of the plate, now left with a half-eaten piece of the cake she brought over. By now I already assumed she had no intention of finishing the rest of the dessert. Rather, she was looking around her surroundings, presumably a place to put the plate on. "Here, I'll put it on the table" I offered my hand, to which she smiled and passed on the platter.

As she giggled meekly, she gave a half-joked response, "This could be the only time I see you're offering to clean after your mess". Perhaps now would be a bad time for any jokes, considering the topic of our conversation, but knowing Yuigahama, it wouldn't be her if she hadn't cracked one soon. With that, I could only chuckle in reply, meekly at that. "Hikki, graduation doesn't have to be the end of things, ya know?"

"Middle school told me otherwise"

"High school is a whole lot different too" She smiled while offering her hand to ruffle my hair. It could've been avoided, but I gave no objections to it, to which she gladly carried out. "We can still hang out if we're close by. It doesn't have to be the end, it's not like I'm gonna forget you"

"Still a lot to take in, especially when it's nearly been a year of being classmates, and club members"

"Hey, technically we've been friends for a year too, right? We hadn't hung out ever before we got in the club"

"Technically, we hadn't even held a proper conversation. It's been less than a year since then, but you're _technically_ right" By now I was indulgent in her lightly massaging my hair. If anything, it helped calm me down further.

"Could've been a lot more too, right?"

"Yeah, could've been longer"

As I leaned back my seat, she did the same and we continued our mindless talk, reminiscing with nostalgia and toying with the memories of anything stupid we've done in the past. The harmless pokes at each other's stupidity always came with either her laughing a bit too loudly, or her taking a jab on my shoulder time to time. Recalling the last time I talked like this would've gotten my memories to jog, or rather, sprint to find answers. It wasn't something expected, though it was not unwanted either.

Surprisingly, it was pleasant talking these things with her. Pleasant in a sense that having not been on my guard all the time from the most menial of social interactions, whether that'd be from acquaintances or classmates, to which I admit had been frequent before this. Of course, most of the conversation we held came to her talking, and I listening, but it didn't matter.

Now that I had thought about it, a lot has happened after I moved into (or rather, forced to join) the club. Socially, I began to open up more. Yes, that included to the extent of cringe-inducing confession for wanting something genuine, complete with tears shedding from _that guy_ , Hikigaya Hachiman. Yes, it will take some time to get over or come to terms with it (thanks Yukino for the constant reminder), but it was for the good. Cheesy, I know. Then again, I couldn't care less during this moment.

"Though, Tokyo isn't exactly close to begin with, right?" I asked, "Your parents must be willing to let you go that easily. Must've taken a lot to think through, and a lot of convincing" I deducted, earning a hum of acknowledgement from her.

She just nodded, "It wasn't easy, not at all. I had to promise a lot of things just so they'd let me go; don't go out partying, don't go out without a friend, don't go out after 10 and all that". I can only imagine, but from how she clutched her hair, presumably in frustration, I can probably assume there were a lot more words to keep than _just that_. Yuigahama's parents (well, her mother at least. I never found out about her father as she hadn't mentioned him once, or perhaps I hadn't paid attention) were the complete opposite of mine, and a lot more nosy than Yukino's, so I can only imagine what it'd be like to have her kind of parents. "I mean, I want to go out without having a curfew, and hang out with friends all night like everyone's doing! It would be so fun to hang out while everyone's asleep…."

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to side with your parents on the 'staying up late' part. I don't see the point of staying up late doing trivial things, especially when all young adults do by then would've involved drinking and hangovers" I replied. If anything, that doesn't seem to help my case, especially when her smile filled with determination, grew wider with every passing second.

Yuigahama's reply wasn't comforting either. Then again, neither was her enthusiastic bouncing despite sitting down, "Looks like I'll have to bring you out! One night, or two! Maybe more than that! It'll be fun!"

"Nothing is fun if alcohol is involved; it only serves to dampen the boredom that most patrons would inevitably come to"

"It doesn't have to involve alcohol~" Ah, that's right. I forgot her optimism shouldn't be trifled with. "I'm not talking about parties and all that. To be honest, I'd like to spend the nights with my closest friends, looking at stars or taking long drives around Japan. That kind of fun"

Ah, and so I was wrong about that side of Yuigahama. She still hadn't lost that youthful side of hers after all. She blinked twice for some reason, asking in a curious manner, "Eh, is that a yes then?"

"Didn't know you could read my mind. What gave it away?"

"Your smile. It's nice to see you smile" Ah, so I was.

"Guess that proves my point then"

Yuigahama giggled once, then clapped her hands once more, "Then, it's settled!"

"Huh? What is?" I noticed her raising her hand as well as the pinkie.

"It's a promise that we'll hang out as much as we can before and after graduation. The three of us; you, me, and Yukinon if she's up to it. I can call her anytime we're gonna hang out"

The complete change of topic caught me off guard, and I was left to think it through. "Wait, how would that be possible?"

"We'll figure something out like we always do!" It seems by this stage, nothing would phase the unbreakable will that's within Yuigahama. If anything, I had to applaud her optimism, despite lacking any plan or strategy to back that up.

But…how exactly could we accomplish that sort of feat when we'll have limited time for each other, especially when it's to each their own? Yukino has her graduation speech to write and no doubt she'll want another perspective to it, Yuigahama would be busy with family time, but I'm sure she could handle that, no doubt her mother would at least compensate a day or two for her outing with friends. Then there's me, who, despite being cooped up at home for most of the time, would no doubt have others flocking to me for help. I could already name a few; Yukino with her graduation speech, Iroha and whatever she wants from her senior other than _'precious time together'_. It seems I've been so used for others seeking aid from me that I haven't had time to consider an actual outing.

"Please?" she asked, in a voice that was in a soft desperation.

Of course, these troubles shouldn't be taken too seriously. "Alright, then it's settled," I said while wearing what seems to be a genuine smile, and held onto her pinkie with mine, giving a shake in an agreeing kind of response.

We'll work something out like we always do, right?

* * *

 **Author's notes**

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah, it's been a while since I've updated this story. Yeah, I know: 5 months is a short while. I suppose an explanation should be in order, but eh, hopefully, anyone reading these notes would understand. Months of university ain't easy, and the constant assignments plus me being thrust upon the duty of group leader gave me little to no time to write.

That and I had to revise the whole chapter cuz it felt out of place (no I won't post it to you huhuhu), so an extra time was dedicated to creating a whole new chapter. But I'm having high hopes on writing the next few chapters, especially now that I'm comfortable with the story and how it'll end. I also had to consider changing this to Teen rating, cuz I'm not confident with it considering the next few chapters would be... eh, you'll find out.

I can't promise I'll update soon, but I'll try my darndest. That darndest started with this here new chapter.

Also, special thanks to my brother, Ace for his time to read through this chapter and give his thoughts about it. His insight was greatly appreciated hue.

Until next time, thanks for reading this chapter.


End file.
